


In the Noble House of Martin

by Heleven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleven/pseuds/Heleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, a common stable girl has always loved the young Lady Lydia, and looks forward to to her daily ride. What she doesn't know is why Lydia looks forward to her ride as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Noble House of Martin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiercynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/gifts).



> This was going to be a historical AU, but it really has no time period, and I think I've been watching too much Game of Thrones.

Allison Argent was pretty in face with brown hair she kept pulled back in a long braid. She worked in the stables for the noble house of Martin. When she was younger, she worked in the castle, but it became clear to the kind Lady Martin that Allison didn't belong in the house. She belonged outside in a pair of breeches, not cooped up indoors, always tugging at her skirts.

Allison loved to work with the horses, to groom them, feed them, and she didn't even mind mucking out their stalls. Her favorite part of the day, however, was when the young Lydia Martin would come out for her daily ride.

Everyone in the realm knew of Lydia's beauty. Her long red hair, her flawless skin, but what Allison knew that no one spoke of, was of Lydia's brilliant mind. Noblemen came from all over the realm just to see her face, but they had no interest in hearing her speak.

"It's getting cold, my lady. Autumn is upon us," Allison said as she helped Lydia onto her horse. Lydia was a skilled rider and needed no help, but Allison helped her just the same. She had no ill will toward her station, but she liked the feeling of the silks and furs Lydia wore, nothing like she would ever own herself. She just liked to be near Lydia. "Would you like cloak?"

"No, Allison, but perhaps tomorrow." Lydia smiled as she adjusted her leather riding gloves over her hands. "I like the cold air on my skin. It keeps me alert."

Allison smiled back at her. Lydia's smile warmed her, even under the cold, grey skies. "Very well, my lady."

Lydia considered her for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she studied Allison's face. Allison's heart stopped for a beat and she could barely breathe. "Prepare a horse," she said finally. "Ride with me."

"My work--"

"Can wait." Her eyes glowed knowingly. "You don't care for these horses all day without knowing how to ride them, do you?"

"No, my lady. I can ride."

"Then join me. My father tells me that I shouldn't ride alone, that the pillagers in the woods will find me and take me." Lydia laughed. "He just wants to scare me, but it would be doing him a favor. You wouldn't be leaving your work, you'd be serving your lord. You _can_ protect me, can't you, Allison?"

Allison pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Lydia has always been friendly, but she never made such a request. For a moment, Allison was afraid that Lydia knew how much she had admired her. How much she _loved_ her. Slowly, she nodded. "I'm skilled with a bow, my lady. You can ask my father."

Lydia smiled again. "Prepare a horse. And bring your bow. But leave your father."

"Wait for me," Allison said before she turned and ran into the stable. She took one of the horses, a young mare, from her stall, and when she turned, her father was standing behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Her father had been the stable master for years, since he was fifteen years past. He'd been happy the day his daughter had been taken into the house, but he had been happier when the lady of the house sent her back to the stables.

"Lady Lydia asked me to join her on her ride," Allison said. "She wants me to bring my bow and protect her from pillagers."

"Would that not be a better job for the men?"

"But she didn't ask the men." Allison swallowed. The truth of it was, her father could not do more than go out there and suggest to Lydia that she take one of the men if she required protection. If Lydia commanded it, her father would have to comply. She knew how desperate she sounded when she said, "She asked me."

Her father nodded. "Go. But I expect you to finish all your work today, no matter."

Allison dropped the mare's halter and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you," she said.

She quickly prepared her horse for a ride, and strapped her bow and arrows to her back. She mounted the mare and rode into the yard where Lydia was waiting. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, my lady."

Lydia smiled. "Not at all."

Allison followed Lydia, riding a length behind her. Lydia rode well, Allison knew that, but she'd never seen her ride further than the gate from the stables. Watching her now, riding alongside her, she was able to see how strong and confident Lydia was on her horse. It was as though Allison were watching one being in two bodies.

It was colder in the dark of the woods. Allison wore a cloak, but even still, she felt the damp chill in her bones. She had no idea how Lydia managed in only her gown. It was lined with fur, but her shoulders were bare. "My lady, are you not cold?" Allison called.

Lydia looked over her shoulder with a grin. Her hair blew away from her face in the wind. "Not at all. Are you?"

"Yes," Allison admitted before she even thought about it.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No." Allison didn't have to think about that, either.

They rode deeper in the woods, further than Allison had ever been, but she trusted that Lydia knew where she was going. Lydia spent hours riding in these woods. The lady would not lose her way, Allison was confident of that.

Finally, Lydia slowed and Allison rode alongside her.

"Why have we stopped, my lady?"

Lydia smiled. "We've reached my favorite place in the whole world. I wanted to share this with you, Allison. I thought that you would be the only one who could understand it."

"Me?" Allison blinked at her. She was a stable girl and nothing more. She wasn't educated; she could barely read, and couldn't write. It was impossible to believe that she was the only person who could understand anything.

Lydia reached over and took Allison's bare hand into her own. "I think you understand me, Allison. This place is everything I am. Everything I truly am." She let go of Allison hand and urged her horse forward.

Allison followed her slowly, and they passed through some trees into a beautiful glen. Even with the overcast sky, the air seemed to glow around the trees. Beyond the clearing was a waterfall pouring into a stream.

"Oh." Allison didn't even want to blink. She had no idea there was anything like this out there. She turned to face Lydia, who was watching her. The lady wasn't looking at the beauty in front of her, she was looking at Allison's face, seeing her reaction. And Lydia was smiling.

"Do you like it?"

Allison nodded. "It's beautiful, my lady."

"I'd live here if I could. I'd build a house right over there." She motioned to an area of the clearing perhaps fifty yards away. She smiled sheepishly. "If I knew how to build a house."

"I'm sure you could do it."

Lydia grinned. "You think I could?"

"I know it," Allison replied. "I think you could do anything you set your mind to, my lady."

"I've always thought so, too. Until now." Lydia looked away, her face turning back to the glen, but Allison could see that her smile had disappeared.

"My lady?"

She sighed quietly and looked at Allison again. "My father has promised me to Lord Whittemore's son. We won't be married soon, but I'm to go them in a fortnight."

"Oh," Allison said again, though this time it was as quiet as a whisper, her heart sinking. "I had no idea." If she were still a handmaid in the castle, she could go with Lydia, but no one took their stable girl with them.

"I've always liked you, Allison. You've always listened to me when I speak, even when I speak nonsense."

"You always make sense to me, my lady."

Lydia cocked her head to one side. "You are too kind."

The chill Allison felt had all but gone from her, but this interaction meant nothing. It couldn't, not when Lydia was leaving. "I'm sure Lord Whittmore's son is kind, too."

"No," Lydia replied. "When he came he was cruel to his servants and looked upon me as though I were a piece of meat he could devour. I don't wish to be the trophy of any man, but if I must be, he should at least be kind, especially to those who serve him. They feared him so, you could see it in their eyes. There is no true service when it's rooted in fear."

"Then why would your lord father force you to wed him?"

Lydia smiled sadly. "That's how it is, sweet Allison. We forge alliances through our marriages. It's the decisions of men, not mine. You may not be of nobility, but you have freedoms I never will. You'll be allowed to marry whomever you choose. Someone you love."

Allison shook her head. "No, I can't marry the one I love." She turned her eyes away from Lydia, suddenly shy. "Because she's leaving in a fortnight."

There was silence, save the wind rustling through the trees. A red leaf fell onto Allison's leg. It was perfect, without flaw, and beautiful. Just like her Lady Lydia.

"Oh, sweet Allison," Lydia said. Her gloved hand reached over and touched Allison on the cheek. "Why do you think I ride every day? I love the horses, yes, but I wouldn't ride them if I did not get to see you when I did."

Allison lifted her face. "My lady?"

"Yes, Allison, I _am_ yours." Lydia was smiling. "I always have been. No marriage nor man could change that."

Allison's mouth opened, dumbstruck. She had never imagined that Lydia would feel the same way. Still smiling, Lydia took advantage of Allison's open mouth leaned over to kiss her shortly, but sweetly.

"My lady," Allison breathed as Lydia sat tall on her horse. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me that you'll take me from here," Lydia said. "I can't marry Lord Whittemore's son or bear his children. My heart would break to be from you and my spirit would die. I want us to leave."

Allison stared at her. She had known no life outside of the house of Martin. And her father's heart would break if she left in the night, but she was already broken at the prospect of losing Lydia, not now, not after she finally had her. "When do you want to leave?"

"Now," Lydia replied with a laugh. "But we can't. In three days time."

"Where will we go?" Allison asked. "Your family will only send a raven to your father, and I know no one outside of the walls."

Lydia nodded. "I know. We'll go south where it's warm and you won't have to look so cold ever again. In the south, people are different. No one will pay any mind to two women who travel together, who settle down in the same home without a man. And I will be a commoner, just like you."

"You'll never be common, my lady."

"Well--" Lydia paused and she laughed, her cheeks flushing red. Allison had never seen her speechless before. She dismounted her horse and held her hand out to Allison. "Come. Before you agree to anything, let me show you who I am."

Allison took Lydia's hand and dropped to the ground. She allowed the lady to lead her through the glen until they found a section of clearing that was bathed in warm sunlight, somehow breaking through the gloom. They sat together and Allison removed the bow and quiver from her back and set it aside, but not too far. She was not wholly unaware of the pillagers who could be out there.

Lydia removed her gloves and touched Allison's face with one hand, and slowly moved down her neck. Allison felt a stirring between her legs at Lydia's bare skin touching her own.

"Are you a maiden?" Lydia asked.

"No," Allison replied, trying not to sound ashamed. "I've taken a few times with the butcher's son."

Lydia's eyes widened. "Did you like it? I hear such stories."

Allison lifted one shoulder. "It was... fine. He seemed to enjoy it more than I. I enjoy your hand upon my face more than anything he ever did to me."

"Where else would you like me to put my hands?" Lydia asked, eyes glowing.

"Oh, my lady--"

"Call me Lydia, please," she said, leaning in closer. Her breath was hot against Allison's neck. "I want to hear my name upon your lips. I want to hear you cry my name in ecstasy."

Allison's face heated up with a blush. "I don't know anything about ecstasy. What do you?"

"The ladies talk when the men aren't around."

Allison laughed. She was never around other women, not since she went to work in the stables. Her own mother died giving birth to her. The men talked sometimes when they thought she wasn't listening, or the few who didn't care if she did hear. She couldn't imagine proper, noblewomen talking of such things.

She took Lydia's hands in her own and looked in her eyes. "I would have you kiss me again."

"That I can do, sweet Allison," Lydia said, and she did.

***

Allison rode with Lydia for the next two days. They made their plans in the glen and kissed by the waterfall. Allison knew that this is what she wanted, what she had always wanted. She could never have the Lady Lydia if she stayed here. However, leaving her father still hurt deep within her heart. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him, not when it meant leaving him alone, with no other children, nor a wife.

After dinner of stew and hard bread, Allison sat on the floor by the fire. Her father sat in his chair. She didn't know how to say it. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you have something to tell me, then tell me," he said with a smile.

She did not return his smile. "I'm leaving on the morrow with Lady Lydia. She refuses to be wed and I..." She could not admit her love for Lydia, not to her father. "I told her I would accompany her. We won't be coming back."

Her father stared at her with his ice blue eyes, so unlike her own. "I knew," he said slowly, "that one day you would leave me. A father cannot keep his daughter forever. This is not how I expected it to be. They will look for you, Allison. You will always be looking over your shoulder and that is not what I want for you."

Allison pressed her lips together. She hadn't considered that, but it seemed well worth the risk. She lifted her chin. "I'm going."

His eyes were pained, but he smiled fondly. "Stubborn child." He got to his feet and moved toward a heavy wooden box on the floor beneath a window. "Take your bow and all the arrows we have." He lifted the lid on the box and then shut he. He turned to face her with a large dagger in his hand. The handle was made from bone, and the blade, sharpened steel. "And this. Take this."

Allison stood, but she did not take the dagger. "Father, I--"

"If you're going to leave me, leave me knowing you have the tools to defend yourself. There are many dangers outside these walls and two women traveling together will be vulnerable to them. Or at least that's what they will think." He pressed the bone handle into her hands. "Do not be afraid to sink this in the stomach of any man who may try to touch you."

"I won't be afraid," she said, and she meant it. She'd never killed more than fowl, but she would do anything to protect her lady, or herself. She tucked the dagger into her boot and stood up straight. "Do you not want to know why I have to go?"

Her father cupped her face in his large hands. "I would have to be blind to not see your love for Lady Lydia. I do not understand it, but you are my daughter. I do not need to stand under you, only behind you."

Tears filled Allison's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. He smelled like hay and of horses. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied his hand stroking her hair. "And be safe."

***

Early the next morning, before the sky had even risen. Allison prepared the horses. Lydia joined her in the stable, wearing one of her silk gowns. Allison, through her nerves, laughed.

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

Lydia laughed, too. "No, of course not. I was afraid someone might see me in the house." She had three bags with her, clothes and food, probably some money so they could stay at inns as they traveled. She opened one and pulled out a pair of breeches and a tunic. "I've never worn these before," she admitted. "You'll have to help me."

They slipped into an unoccupied stall and Allison gazed upon her lady as she helped her out of her dress. She tried not to blush as she saw Lydia's bared breasts, but she couldn't help it.

Lydia only laughed. "If you had stayed in the house, you wouldn't blush. You'd be used to seeing them."

"You remember when I worked in the house?" Allison asked, as she helped Lydia into her tunic. "I was only seven then."

"When do you think I fell in love with you? I should have told you sooner, but I don't know that anyway would believe a girl of only six years that she was in love. But I should have told you every day." Lydia touched Allison's face and her hand was warm. "I will not make that mistake again."

Allison was warmed by Lydia's words, but she was no longer made breathless by them. Where she used to cling to every word from Lydia's lips, now she knew that they were all words of love. She did not have to wonder. Allison felt secure in her love. She felt strong with her bow strapped to her back her father's dagger in her boot.

After Lydia was dressed, they each led their horses out of the stable. The sun had not risen yet, and the sky was caught between blue and grey. Allison's father was waiting for them in the yard.

"My lady," he said to Lydia.

Her eyes widened, probably afraid that he was going to stop them. She began to speak, but he raised a hand to silence her. No longer was she noble to him, but the woman his daughter loved.

"Take care of my daughter," he said. "For she'll be taking care of you."

Lydia pressed her lips together and nodded. "I will. I promise."

Allison hugged her father one last time. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied, "and I will always pray for your safety."

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling away.

"Go," he said. "And be safe."

Allison and Lydia both mounted their horses. Allison looked over at her lady. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? We can't go back once we leave."

Lydia smiled. "I've never anything anything more."

As the sky began to turn pink with sunrise, they left the walls of the noble house of Martin, and began south. For the very first time, they were no longer a noblewoman and a stable girl. They were equals on their first adventure, but most importantly, they were together.


End file.
